


Christmas Gifts

by esterbrook



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, His Last Vow Spoilers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esterbrook/pseuds/esterbrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time John confides his forgiveness, Sherlock has already deduced it and is ready with an invitation to Christmas dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Gifts

He will, to the end of his days, remember those few months as the most painful of his life. The healing bullet wound is just a scratch compared to what he endured in his two years "dead." He can ignore that. What he can't ignore, what rasps along his every nerve, is the look on John's face. The way John glances at Mary when he thinks Sherlock can't see.

All three of them are living at 221B for the moment. John came back to help Sherlock recover; Mary is there because John Watson is an honorable man. As angry as he is, he acknowledges that Magnussen is probably angrier, and he won't abandon his pregnant wife, ex-assassin though she may be, with that threat hanging over her. John can barely bring himself to speak to her — yet the first time Mary claps her hand to her belly and exclaims that the baby kicked, his face betrays excitement and longing before he shoves them back behind thin lips and hurt eyes. By the time John confides his forgiveness, Sherlock has already deduced it and is ready with an invitation to Christmas dinner.

He prepares their gifts with care. For Mary, a safe and peaceful future. For John, one last adventure before fatherhood forbids it.

He refuses to let himself resent the baby.  


End file.
